Easter Event 2015
This event started on March 27, and will run until April 10. (from the in-game news item) It's Easter time again in the Commons! The Commons Party Planning Comittee is sponsoring an egg hunt for everyone to partake in! This year's event adds more than a dozen new quests, including a world wide Easter Egg Hunt on Easter Sunday that will challenge your eagle eye skills! Happy whacking! Here is the official Codename post on the event. If you have difficulties playing in the Easter Egg Hunt area, refresh your game and it should start working again without interfering with the Hunt-related Mission you're working on. If refresh alone doesn't work, clear your browser cache. Event Missions 2 10 |name3=Dye Collection Station |type3=child |desc3=Gather Dye Buckets and Invite your friends to help the Commons Party Planning Committee member with deep red hair mix the dyes for the eggs to be hidden for the Easter Egg Hunt! This quest became available on March 29 |task3=Find 10 Dye Buckets |reward3=6 2 10 |name4=Wax Station |type4=child |desc4=Gather Egg Wax and Invite your friends to help the Commons Party Planning Committee member with Egg Hat for the Easter Egg Hunt! This quest became available on March 31 |task4=Find 10 Egg Wax |reward4=6 2 10 }} *Note: At the stations you initially get 10 progress points per turn-in at that station. Adding more friends increases this amount, up to 20 progress points. Daily Event Missions Notes: the Easter Egg Hunt is repeatable every 8 hours. Some (See Below) |name2=Point Rewards |type2=child |desc2=You get different amounts of progress points depending on how many eggs you finish the Easter Egg Hunt with... 20 = 20 , 19-18 = 19 , 17-16 = 18 , 15-14 = 17 , 13-12 = 16 , 11-10 = 15 , 9-8 = 14 , 7-6 = 13 , 5-4 = 12 , 3-2 = 11 , 1 = 10 |task2= |reward2= |name3=Setting Up the Hunt |type3=main |desc3=The Party Planning Committee needs your help setting up the next Easter Egg Hunt! Hide 20 eggs in the Easter Egg Hunt area. Talk to Harold in the Commons for transport to the Easter Egg Hunt area - he's the one dressed like an Easter Bunny! |task3=Hide 20 Easter Eggs: 2 by Rocks, 3 in Plants 3 in Shrubs, 4 in Crates, 4 in Barrels |reward3=2% Level 2 10 |name4=Monster Infestation |type4=main |desc4=There are monsters infesting the Easter Egg Hunt area! Whack away 20 of them so the kids can have their hunt. Talk to Harold in the Commons for transport to the Easter Egg Hunt area - he's the one dressed like an Easter Bunny! |task4=Whack 20 monsters |reward4=2% Level 2 10 |name5=Easter Reeds |type5=main |desc5=Heather in the Commons needs you to collect Reeds to her basket weaving class, so the kids can all have Easter Baskets! Find 20 Reeds in bushes throughout the world and bring them back to her in the Commons. This quest became available on March 28 |task5=Find 20 Basket Reeds |reward5=2% Level 2 10 |name6=Easter Flowers |type6=main |desc6=Michelle in the Commons needs you to collect Flowers for Easter arrangements. Find 20 Easter Flowers in bushes throughout the world and bring them back to her in the Commons. This quest became available on March 29 |task6=Find 20 Easter Flowers |reward6=2% Level 2 10 |name7=Jelly Beans |type7=main |desc7=Jake in the Easter Event are would like you to find him some Jelly Beans. You can find Jelly Beans by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Jake in the Commons when you're done. This quest became available on March 30 |task7=FInd 20 Jelly Beans |reward7=2% Level 2 10 |name8=Marshmallow Peeps |desc8=Izzy in the Easter Event area would like you to find her some Marshmallow Peeps. You can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Izzy in the event area when you're done. This quest became available on March 31 |task8=Find 20 Marshmallow Peeps |reward8=2% Level 2 10 }} Questlines Negdry's Missions This questline became available on March 28. Each quest may be started immediately after completed the previous one. 2 10 |name3=Orange vs Purple |type3=main |desc3=Negdry the Apprentice would like to try his hand at Rune Crafting. He's willing to make a rune for him if you help him find some rune dust. Find Orange and Purple rune dust in bushes throughout the world. |task3=Find 20 Coarse Purple Gravel Find 20 Coarse Orange Gravel |reward3=2% Level 2 10 |name4=White vs Black |type4=main |desc4=Negdry the Apprentice would like to try his hand at Rune Crafting. He's willing to make a rune for him if you help him find some rune dust. Find White and Black rune dust in bushes throughout the world. |task4=Find 20 Coarse White Gravel Find 20 Coarse Black Gravel |reward4=2% Level 2 10 |name5=An Easter Rune |type5=main |desc5=Negdry the Apprentice has a rune for you! |task5=Talk to Negdry |reward5=4% Level }} When you complete a two-kinds-of-gravel quest, Negdry will ask you which color you want to use. *Blue gives you +Mana odds, Green gives you +Energy *Orange gives you +Power, Purple gives you +Gems *White makes the rune +10% to both odds, 10 days duration *Black makes the rune +15% to both odds, 5 days duration Easter runes cannot be combined with other runes. They can be disenchanted, yielding several small powder vials. The results of some disenchantments follow: * one BPB rune: 9 blue powder vial, 4 purple, 2 black * one BPB rune: 4 blue, 8 purple, 1 white, 1 light grey, 1 black * one BOW rune: 1 blue, 6 red, 3 white * onw GPW rune: 6 green, 5 purple, 1 black, 1 white, 1 dark gray If you disenchant an Easter rune, please leave the results in the comments! Lambchop The sheep next to the clown in the Event Area, needs your help. First, the grass in this area is all trampled, and she want fresh grass. Once fed, she introduces herself as Lambchop, and asks you to help solve her real problem: people are eating her relatives. This questline became available on March 30. Each quest may be started immediately after completed the previous one. 2 10 |name2=Hide Axes |type2=main |desc2=Hide Axes Lambchap the Sheep would like you to hide some axes that she found. Find places to hide them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Lambchop once they're all secreted away. |task2=Hide 16 Easter Axes |reward2=2% Level 2 10 |name3=Rescue Sheep |type3=main |desc3=Lambchop the Sheep would like you to help rescue some of her brothers and sisters. Reveal sheep by whacking bushes anywhere in the world, then give them a little tap with your sword to collect them. Return to Lambchop when you're done. |task3=Rescue 20 Lost Lambs |reward3=2% Level 2 10 |name4=Tofu |type4=main |desc4=Lambchop the Sheep would like you to find some alternative Easter meal protien (sic). Collect Tofu by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Lambchop when the deed is done. |task4=Find 20 Servings of Tofu |reward4=2% Level 2 10 Lambs against Lamb Achievement }} Note that the Lambs Against Lamb Achievement includes 1 . Real Nate Quest A quest intended for April Fools' Day was accidentally released at the beginning of the Event, but the questgiver disappeared a short time later. Chef Elza's Mission Chef Elza is preparing the Easter Feast, and needs you to obtain the ingredients. People who weren't around for the 2014 version of this quest got the quests from that year. People who did the 2014 quests got new ones (Thanks to Bluji for mentioning this in the comments section, and for supplying the first 2 quests. Thanks to Rosemarie Kind for the next 2 quests.) 2 10 |name2=Jim's Pancakes |type2=main |desc2=Jim the Lumberjack makes the best pancakes ever. Find some Bags of Flour in bushes anywhere in the world and bring them to Elza in the Commons. This quest became available on April 2 |task2=Find 20 Bags of Flour |reward2=2% level 2 10 |name3=Misty's Carrots |type3=main |desc3=Misty, at the stables, wants to contribute her world famous carrot salad to the Easter feast. Find some carrots by whacking bushes anywhere in the world and bring them back to Elza in the Commons This quest became available on April 3 |task3=Find 20 Carrots |reward3=2% level 2 10 |name4=Brock's Asparagus |type4=main |desc4=Brock the Mason makes some mean baked Asparagus. Find some of the tasty vegetable by whacking bushes anywhere in the world, then bring to Elza in the Commons This quest became available on April 3 |task4=Find 20 Asparagus |reward4=2% level 2 10 |name5=Old MacDonald's Fruit Salad |type5=main |desc5= Old MacDonald the Farmer would like to make a Fruit Salad for the Easter Feast. Find some Salad Fruit specifically by whacking bushes anywhere in the world, then return to Elza in the Commons. This quest became available on April 4 |task5=Find 20 salad fruit for Chef |reward5=2% level 2 10 |name6=Negdry's Nachos |type6=main |desc6= I've got chips and salsa, but I'm short on cheese! They're barely nachos without cheese! This quest became available on April 4 |task6=Find 20 cheese. |reward6=2% level 2 10 |name7=The Easter Feast |type7=Main |desc7=Elza's feast is finally ready! Partake in the delicious meal that you helped prepare! This quest became available on April 5 (Easter!) |task7=Eat the delicious feast |reward7=4% level 10 50 Progress Points Achievement: Easter Feasting }} World Wide Egg Hunt The first annual World Wide Egg Hunt began on 12:15 PM Easter Sunday (Pacific time). To participate, you should first speak to hunt organizer (the bearded fellow near the middle of the event area). He'll tell you to find 5 Easter Eggs. Easter Eggs may be found anywhere in the world, and look like the egg sold in the event store (see illustration above), including the "rotated" versions. Once you've done that, he'll ask you for 5 more eggs, making a total of 10. He'll repeatedly ask you for 10 more eggs, until you've found all 60 or given up. Before April 6, people who found some eggs before speaking to the hunt organizer needed to speak to him and then find 5 more eggs. The eggs they found earlier didn't count until they found five more, or until Codename fixed this bug. 2% level 2 |name2=The World Wide Egg Hunt Continues |type2=main |desc2=It's time for the 1st annual World Wide Egg Hunt! Hidden all around the world of Bush Whacker are 60 colorful eggs. Find 5 of them and bring them to the Easter Event area for a big prize! Note that these eggs are NOT found in bushes, but are instead found by clicking hidden eggs objects in the world. |task2=Find 10 Hidden Easter Eggs |reward2=2500 5 (1st time) 5000 5 (2nd time) 10000 5 (3rd time) 15000 5 (4th time) 20000 5 (5th time) 25000 10 5 (6th time) }} You win a reward for The World Wide Egg Hunt Continues each time you complete it, and the first time the 5 eggs you won in The World Wide Egg Hunt count towards your ten. It is possible that people who are not at max level get with their reward, and maybe less gold. Here is a backup copy of the spreadsheet Easter Egg Token Rewards Decoration Items |name2=Chick Gnome |desc2=All the other gnomes keep trying to pick him up. |cost2=20 |name3=Easter Egg |desc3=Rotate me for more options! |cost3=20 |name4=Egg Chair |desc4=The most uncomfortable chair design ever created. |cost4=20 |name5=Golden Egg |desc5=A super rare golden egg! Takes 3 times the hammers to open compared to normal eggs. |cost5=20 |name6=Tulip Planter |desc6=A festive seasonal tulip planter. You can move it indoors during winter, because it has wheels! |cost6=20 |name7=Easter Mini Golf Piece |desc7=For making egg-celent shots! |cost7=40 }} Note: While there are 5 Easter Eggs shown in the above table, only four are visible in the game, because objects are not allowed to have more than 4 rotated forms. The rightmost egg can only be seen if you download the image file from the server, or if you look at this wiki page. It's just an Easter Egg! Gear |name2=Striped Easter Egg Cape |desc2=A cape for your egg hunting pleasure. |cost2=20 |name3=Fried Egg Glasses |desc3=Egg on your face! |cost3=20 |name4=Easter Egg Sword |desc4=Hunt those bushes down with this fancy Easter egg sword. |cost4=20 |name5=Easter Top Hat |desc5=A quirky decorated easter top hat. |cost5=20 |name6=Easter Egg Hat |desc6=A great Easter egg hunting hat! |cost6=20 }} Easter items from previous years can be purchased for 10 each. You can also buy pets from those years for 200 each, and the 100% rewards (the Easter gnome and gnomette) for 25 . Easter Egg Hunt Boosts |name2=Floating Balloons |desc2=Distract the other hunters with these colorful Balloons. Used automatically every time you start a new hunt. Stacks with the Escaping Bunny Distraction. |cost2=30 |name3=Fast Search |desc3=Search for eggs during the Easter Egg Hunt much faster than normal. Automatically activates in every Hunt after you purchase it. |cost3=40 |name4=River Barrel Bridge |desc4=Unlocks a new "bridge" that you can use to cross a different part of the river during the Easter Egg Hunt, reducing your travel time! Lasts forever! |cost4=15 |name5=Escaping Bunny |desc5=Distract the other hunters with this escaping Bunny. He's sooooo cute! Used automatically every time you start a new hunt. Stacks with the Floating Balloons Distraction. |cost5=30 }} Easter Snack Bag After all other items are bought, you can get an Easter Snack Bag. , , and . |cost1=30 }} Achievements }} }} }} }} }} }} }} (You really only need 60 eggs.) Achievements from Times Past You can still earn the following achievements from previous years. You will need to spend s on items from those years, though. }} }} }} (need the Rabbit Hat , Rabbit Nose and Bunny Cape from 2013) Greedy! To win a perfect score and you are having difficulties make sure to: *Enable all Easter Egg Hunt Boosts. *Start in the middle and work your way around. Leave the corners till last. *Enable all your Speed Trinkets. *Remove your companion if you are finding they are getting in your way. Users have report some success with this. *Have "Auto-run" enabled under your options. Click in front of the object you want to whack and then while running to the position click on the whackable item. Event Participation Prizes Easter Packages and Pets A limited time offer to purchase a package deal was released on March 27, 2015 and ran until March 30. It became available again from April 8 until the end of the event. For 200 Facebook credits (or Kongregate Kreds or whatever) you get 100 , a , a holiday rune, a VIP voucher and one of the following pets: A Holiday rune adds +20% to Holiday Items odds, lasts 5 days, and may be combined with other runes. You could also use Sasha to send a package to a friend for US$20. Sasha continued to have these packages after March 30, but stopped sometime later in the week. She did not get them again. Another pet was offered over Easter weekend: on Easter Weekend }} Lat Category:Events